Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone
Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone is the feature film version of the first novel of J. K. Rowling's record-breaking Harry Potter franchise. Jim Henson's Creature Shop supplied creature effects for a troll and animals in the film. The voice of the troll was supplied by veteran Henson puppeteer Nigel Plaskitt.Nigel Plaskitt's Voice-over CV. Harry Potter Creature Shop troll animatronic 01.gif|Adrian Parish effects reel Harry Potter Creature Shop troll animatronic 02.gif|Adrian Parish effects reel Harry Potter Creature Shop troll animatronic 03.gif|Adrian Parish effects reel Jim Henson's Creature Shop * Simon Alderton - supervising rigger * Jim Barr - prop modeller * Elena Biggs - assistant modeller * Hannah Biggs - assistant modeller * Mark Brady - supervising carpenter * Paul Burges - dressing propman * Tracey Curtis - prop modeller * Joe Dipple - chargehand dressing propman * John Fox - dressing propman * Adrian Getley - prop modeller * Glenn Haddock - prop modeller * Bernie Hearn - chargehand dressing propman * Dan Hearn - dressing propman * Michael Howlett - head metal worker * Gary Ixer - stand-by props * Tiffany Kearsley - assistant modeller * Christian McDonald - dressing propman * Micky Mills - dressing propman * Gerry O'Connor - dressing propman * Eddie O'Neil - supervising stagehand * John Palmer - dressing propman * Paul Waller - prop modeller * John Weller - senior modeller * David Wescott - head scenic painter * Michael Westcott - supervising scenic painter * Brian White - supervising plasterer * Terry Whitehouse - prop modeller * Ben Wilkinson - dressing propman * Simon Wilkinson - supervising propman * Sydney Wilson - dressing propman * Daniel Auber - art finisher * Pete Bell - motion bear electronics & mechanics * Daniel Brunet - animatronic designer * Jamie Courtier - project supervisor * David Dunsterville - motion bear electronics & mechanics * John Field - head rigger * Chris Fitzgerald - creature sculptor * Steve Fitzwater - assistant construction manager * Marie Fraser - skin technology supervisor * Verner Gresty - motion bear supervisor * Simon Hewitt - animatronic designer * Graham High - creature sculptor * Myf Hopkins - creatures producer * Steve Jolley - creature sculptor * Dave Kelly - mold maker * Tacy Kneale - art finish supervisor * Julian Manning - electronic supervisor * Malcolm Mister - mold maker * Geoff Paige - workshop supervisor * Adrian Parish - animatronic designer * Bobbi Roberts - art finisher * Malcolm Roberts - construction manager * Mike Scanlan - animatronic designer * Terry Sibley - mold maker * Sharon Smith - head of creatures design * Guy Stevens - animatronic designer * Annabel Tait - art finisher * Robert Voysey - head plasterer * Graham Weames - head carpenter * Ian Whittaker - creature sculptor * Kenny Wilson - mold shop supervisor * Mark Woollard - prop manufacturing coordinator * Julie Wright - art finisher * Tahra Zafar - fabricator * Karen Purvis - animatronic designer * Grant White - assistant Cast *Daniel Radcliffe as Harry Potter *Rupert Grint as Ronald "Ron" Weasley *Emma Watson as Hermione Granger *Richard Harris as Professor Albus Dumbledore *Maggie Smith as Professor Minerva McGonagall *Robbie Coltrane as Rubeus Hagrid *Alan Rickman as Professor Severus Snape *Ian Hart as Professor Quirinus Quirrell *Tom Felton as Draco Malfoy *John Cleese as Nearly Headless Nick *Richard Griffiths as Vernon Dursley *John Hurt as Mr. Ollivander *Zoë Wanamaker as Madame Hooch *Warwick Davis as Professor Flitwick and a goblin bank teller *Julie Walters as Molly Weasley *Elizabeth Spriggs as the Fat Lady External links *IMDb Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Creature Shop Movies Category:Magic